


It's Pigment Not Blood

by g_rose_t



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Blood, Bucky Barnes & Peggy Carter Friendship, Cartinelli - Freeform, Crossdressing, Death, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Murder, Peggys the real mvp, Stucky - Freeform, crossdressing Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_rose_t/pseuds/g_rose_t
Summary: Steve is a struggling artist, and his house wife Bucky is in charge of getting supplies for him. When things get too expensive, well Bucky find a different way to get what Steve needs.





	It's Pigment Not Blood

When the two met at a speakeasy, Bucky was a veteran on leave working in a bakery at the break of dawn, helping the old couple who owned the store prepare for the day, while Steve struggled as an aspiring artist, trying to navigate through the unappreciated field. They hit it off instantly, jokes lead to cocktails that mixed flirtation into the conversation, and by the end of the night tongues tangled and love manifested in two hearts.

When they moved into together, Bucky continued aiding the baker and his wife while also picking up all of the household responsibilities like linens and food, and Steve, well he continued in his art struggles. Bucky ran errands for him, gathering canvas, buying brushes, and most difficult getting pigments for paint. Most pigments were easy enough, ash for blacks, calcite for white, hydrangea petals for blue, sunflower petals for yellow, and most expensive and hardest to obtain, blood for red. Most painters bought pigs blood from the butcher, which is exactly what Bucky did in the beginning. As time went on Steve began making him small etch into the art world, but not enough and funds for his pigments began depleting along with the quantity he had, specifically his stock of red. Bucky couldn’t break it to Steve that he wasn’t making enough to continue his art, so Bucky thought of another revenue for the pigment. 

When the time for a new fulfillment of red arrived, Bucky enlisted the help of one of the town's best gals. He met Peggy through Steve, and the two had a bickering relationship ever sense, but both would do anything for Steve. So, he made his way to Peggy’s quarters of the Howard’s estate, for Steve could not know what he was about to do. It didn’t take much bribing for her to agree, because when Bucky asked her, Peggy didn’t hesitate for second to say yes. No, instead she ushered him into her bedroom, where he sat at the edge of her bed while she ran around the room flinging things onto the bed. Once both the bed and surrounding floor were covered in garments and objects Bucky didn’t recognise Peggy turned towards him with a mischievous glint in her eye, as she held up a razor and cream, “Strip.”

“No!” Bucky shrieked, realising what he had got himself into.

“We have to shave them legs, Sarge,” Peggy batted her lashes at him.

“Peg, I don’t-I don’t want to shave my legs,” he attempted to plead, but knew there was no hope for him.

“Do you want to do this Brooklyn?”

“Yeah…”

“Shave ‘em.”

“Okay,” Bucky conceded as he reluctantly took the razor and cream. Bucky stripped down, he knew there was no point at having shame, Peggy had walked in on him and Steve too many times now, she’d seen everything why be ashamed now? 

“Damn Barnes, your boobs are bigger than mine,” was the only comment Peggy had, to which he ignored.

It took him a half hour for him to completely shave his legs, arms, and armpits, the whole time he kept telling himself it was worth it, that the resolution would make up for this disgrace. Once he had   
finished Peggy smiled at him and held up a pair of black stockings, “Put them on.”

“Are stockings really necessary?” Bucky asked, he just shaved his legs and now he’s covering them up.

“All women have legs, they don’t make you special, and no women would be caught dead without a pair of stockings on. Jeez Barnes, be classy. Anyways, do you want to be pretty? Put them on.”

“Okay,” He agreed and took them, “they’re so soft,” he whispered to himself before he tugged the translucent fabric up his legs. He couldn’t help but feel a little beautiful with them on, but he’d never admit that to anyone.

“Okay, Brit, what’s next?” Bucky asked once the stockings were properly in place and secure.

“Tuck it,” was all Peggy said.

“Tuck what?”

“It,” Peggy spoke, while she lifted her chin pointing at the object of conversation.

It took Bucky a solid moment before he knew, and when he did his face could only be described as that of someone who just stepped barefoot into mayonnaise. All he could muster up was a small, “No,” that held no ground in this argument. She handed him a roll of tape with a smile dropped from ear to ear, enjoying herself too much, to which he began tucking.

The panties that were to go on top of his wonderful job did very little to cover him to which he made sure to voice his opinion on. 

“Uncle Sam, if you’re going to complain about a thong being shoved up your ass, which may I say is very lumptious, how the hell do you and Steve have sex?”

“Well, you see-”

“I don’t want to know,” She cut him off before she was forced to bleach her ears, “Now, it's time for some fun,” she said as she whipped out a black back tying corset.

“Is the corset really needed?”

“You have the tits and ass of a prostitute, but Barnes everyman wants that hourglass figure.”

“Okay,” he gave in. 

Peggy had put him in it and was tightening the laces when he screamed out, “Ow! I have ribs ya’ know!”

“Yeah...We may have to break a few of those.”

“WHAT.”

“Just think of how much Steve will appreciate the blood when you bring it to him.”

“Call it pigment. Blood is too gorey,” Bucky spoke cringing slightly at the word ‘blood’.

“You were in the war and killed hundreds, but the word ‘blood’ is too gorey for you,” Peggy spoke pulling harder on the ties, trying to distract him. 

“Yes, now stop trying to break my ribs!”

“Beauty is pain Barnes, beauty is pain,” Peggy said and did one final strong pull on the laces making Bucky moan in pain, “Okay, Mr. America, get in this,” Peggy said as she threw a bra at his head.

“How?” Bucky asked after struggling trying to figure out how it worked.

“Arms through the holes clasp in the back,” Peggy watched from her spot where she lounged at the beds end, “Then put this on,” she said as she held a long sleeve velvet burgundy dress.

It took Bucky a little while to figure out the dress too, for the front had a slit down in for optimal cleavage view that confused him to no end. But once it was on, Bucky turned to Peggy and asked, “Brit, isn’t this dress a little tight?”

“Hon, embrace that ass and flaunt it for those assholes to see.”

And in some way that pep talk had made Bucky feel more confident, “Okay, what’s next?” He naively asked.

Peggy pulled a pair of tweezers out of nowhere and started for his eyebrows, “Nope, I don’t want to do this!”

“Suck it up.”

“This crosses the line!”

“Grow some balls.”

“No, I refuse to do this!”

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’ll dive right into machine gun fire, but heaven forbid a woman brings a pair of tweezers near you and you coward in fear?”

“They’re scary…”

“No, Howard Stark settling down is scary, this is just irrational!”

“Fine, but you have to promise this won’t hurt.”

“Sure, now stay still or I will knock you out,” Peggy said before she began plucking, feeling the man beneath the tweezers flinch with each hair being pulled. 

Once his eyebrows were no longer a tragedy, Peggy moved on to his makeup. DShe painted a wing on each eye with liner, gave him some killer jawbones, and some sweet rosy cheeks that made everyman   
swoon. Bucky sat and took it all, not complaining just letting it all happen, well that was until she brought out something he’d never seen before.

“What the fuck is that!” He yelled at the sight of what he could only guess were flattened dead spiders.

“Eyelashes.”

“No, eyelashes are attached to my eyes, what the fuck are those!”

“Like I said: Eyelashes.” She spoke and rolled her eyes, “Howard made them, now sit still!”

“Fine, but if one starts moving I’m out,” Bucky said and closed his eyes, repeating in his mind that Steve will appreciate this. 

Once the lashes were glued on, a fact which disgusted Bucky even more, Peggy moved to put her signature lipstick on, the red popping with the burgandy of the dress, “Ya’ know Barnes, I hate to admit it but you have a wonderful cupids bow,” Peggy said as she finished up the last of the lipstick, “Okay, so this is my own brand of lipstick. Now, whatever you do, don’t kiss Steve while wearing it unless you want an unconscious blonde on your hands.”

“I mean...”

“Do not tell me about your sex life.”

“...Wait. What the fuck is in this!”

“You don’t want to know. Now, hair time,” Peggy said driving into the closet to pull out wigs.

“Brit, do you think I’m more of a blonde or a brunette?”

“Brunette,” Peggy said as she walked out with a brunette wig styled with perfect pin-up curls. 

“But I’m fun!”

“But not bonde-fun,” Peggy spoke while she started to adjust the wig onto Bucky’s scalp.

“Hey Brit?” Bucky asked after a second.

“Yeah Uncle Sam?” Peggy said with bobby pins in between her lips.

“What kind of guys do I pick up?”

“Brians.”

“Whose Brian?”

“No, not Brian-even though if his name is Brian bonus points for you-just guys that look like their name could be Brian, ya’ know average kind of guys.”

“Okay, Brian kind of guys sounds good.”

“The world could use less of them anyways,” Peggy muttered to herself while she put the last pin in his hair, “Now the finishing touch: Shoes.” 

Peggy went back into the closet and came out with a pair of black kitten heels in hand, “Holy shit, how am I supposed to walk in those!” 

“Barnes, these are like two inches.”

“But that’s so high!”

“Oh, darlin’ we’re trying to get you into these,” Peggy said while pulling a pair of black six inch stilettos from behind her back.

“Fuck me.”

“Not my type Brooklyn. Now, put these on, this may take a while.” 

Once Bucky mastered walking in the kitten heels he moved up to the stilettos and well, let’s just say it was a struggle for sure. I took a good two hours before Bucky could successfully walk across the room unaided without stumbling, and to Peggy that was good enough. She took a step back to admire her work, and well, “I hate to say it, but Barnes you make a hot woman.”

“Thank you? Do you think I look feminine enough?”

It was that moment that Angie walked into the room after a long day at the diner and proclaimed, “Feminine enough for me to fuck.”

“Ang!” Peggy spoke aghast from what her partner had just said.

“Sorry,” Angie began, “feminine enough for me to fuck if I wasn’t already tapping English over there.”

“Oh my god,” was all Peggy could say.

“I’m going to take that as a yes and exit the room,” Bucky said getting up to leave, pausing for a second, “Eh, Brit it’s all good if I just the abandoned shed out back right?”

“Yeah, Jarvis said it’s all mine.”

“Thanks doll, I’ll see you later,” Bucky said and made his was out of the room, leaving an embarrassed Peggy and a smirking Angie to their own activities.

The walk into the brothel wasn’t far from the Howard estate, figures the town’s ladies man lives nearby. It wasn’t terribly occupied, just men looking for a woman to exploit for the night. When Bucky walked in several eyes turned directly towards him, they draped over his figure, lust was all that they saw. One man in particular was staring directly at his chest, which thanks to Peggy looked full. Bucky made his was to the bar, ordering some fruity drink he assumed women bought in attempt to fit in and play the part. The man that was ogling him earlier was the first to make a move towards him, wrapping an unwanted arm around his waist and leaning in too close for comfort, “Hey pretty lady, what do you say ya’ come home with me tonight?”

Now this was too easy for Bucky, “Wow, that sounds great let’s go,” Bucky said in his best woman voice, which thanks to Peggy wasn’t that bad.

“Ya’ in a rush Honey?”

“Don’t ya’ wanna have a good time, Sugar,” Bucky purred really bringing it all home. It was enough for the gentleman who was more than willing to follow after Bucky. They made it to the entrance of the   
estate, before Bucky pulled the man in and began kissing him. The lipstick only took a few seconds to work, and soon the man went limp in Bucky’s arms. Bucky dragged him across the lawn into the abandoned shed he had talked to Peggy about earlier. He hung the man upside down from the rafters, a bucket underneath his body, and stared at the man for a while. It was this choice that made everything, whether or not to do it. Steve needed the red pigment, they didn’t have the money to keep going as they were, he needed to do this. Bucky collected himself and slit the man’s throat, blood-a lot of it-came flooding down and pooling into the bucket. 

While the man drained of blood, Bucky made his way inside the estate and disrobed himself of all his glint and glam. Once he was back in his normal attire, Bucky headed back to the shed, taking the half   
full bucket and replacing it with an empty one. Bucky then took the bucket and headed back to the house he shared with Steve.

Once he arrived, Steve never questioned where he was, what he was doing, or where he got the blood, no instead he gave Bucky a peck on the lips and took the blood to it in a jar and into the fridge. When Bucky came home the next night with another bucket of blood, Steve just did the same as the night before. The following day Peggy and Bucky buried the body behind the shed, and when Steve asked why Bucky was covered in dirt all he said was “Gardening”. 

But two months later when Steve asked Bucky to get him more blood, all Bucky did was say, “God dammit Steve, I do too much for you,” under his breath as he pulled his stilettos out of their hiding place in the hall closet, and head off to Peggy’s for a day of torture and a night of murder. 

Bucky ended up killing more men for their blood, none were missed, and he never got caught. Steve never knew anything of how Bucky got the blood, and became a famous artist. Bucky and Peggy-and Angie too-never spoke of anything that happened, just gave each other knowing looks every so often.


End file.
